Awakening The Queen
by Gemjj
Summary: Spike gets himself a new childer that puts Angelus to shame.
1. Spike's Childe

Title: Awakening The Queen (1/?)

Author: Gem C

Rating: NC-17

Content: Sex for now, and in the future more of it as well as bad language and character death

Spoilers: None, really, just keep in mind this is set in the good ol' Sunnydale days with Angel and Cordy.

Category: Cordy/Spike/Angelus fic.

Distribution: Want, take, have – just tell me where!

Disclaimer: OK, so as much as I'd love to say I owned everything on the show from Cordy's wardrobe to Angel and Spike, I'm afraid I own absolutely nothing. That's right, nothing. They belong to everyone behind the great show of 'Buffy: The Vampire Slayer' (and 'Angel' too). 'Body II Body' is by Samantha Mumba, which is great and I hope you've heard it!…

Author's notes: This works best if you think of Angel as Spike's sire, (as well as Dru's).

Teaser: Spike gets himself a new childer that puts Angelus to shame.

Cordelia listened to Giles babble on as he explained to the gang the new evil Buffy had stumbled across the night before. She really wasn't in the mood for this. It was a Friday night for God's sake! Girls like her were supposed to be out partying and having fun! She knew the Cordettes where probably just meeting up at the Bronze.

"You OK, Cordy?" Willow asked, interrupting the watcher and pulling the cheerleader out of her daze.

"Jeez, Wills, I'm fine," she informed him crossly, she turned back to Giles, and plastered a big smile on her face, "sorry, Giles, do carry on. What did you say this demon was called again? A Kilsous?"

Giles opened his mouth to continue, but another voice spoke, coming from the entrance to the library, "Kiliosensus," the voice informed, and everyone turned to find the vampire standing in front of the swinging doors, in his usual black attire.

"Hi, Angel," Buffy called out, Cordelia watched as the slayer practically began to drool.

For once the vampire didn't seem interested in the slayer. He looked to Giles, "found anything on the Kiliosensus yet?"

The watcher nodded once, and tapped the large book he was holding, "yes, I was just telling the group of my findings – "

Cordy had had enough, she had better things to do than listen as Giles began all over again for the vampire, while Buffy drooled over him, and in turn, Xander stared at her, while oblivious to Willow's little crush on him, which Oz pretended not to notice.

"I'm going to the Bronze," she announced, and looked around the room, waiting for someone to oppose the idea.

When she didn't move, Buffy tried unsuccessfully to hide her smirk, "what are you waiting for?"

Annoyed that obviously none of them wanted her – or needed her – around, she put her hands on her hips, "good luck in killing the demon without my help!" She barked before heading out the door.

She only just heard the slayers snide comment, "like we need either."

Cordelia marched into the Bronze. She was wearing her newest and hottest low back top accompanied with the latest stylish jeans, and she was ready to party. She had one thing which Miss-I-Kill-Vampires was lacking in. Her moves. Buffy may look good kicking ass, but busting a move? Cordy grinned to herself, she looked like she was having some kind of fit.

Seeing a group of her friends waving her over, she danced her way to the table they sat at.

"Hey, Cordy!" Harmony, the sheep grinned, jumping out of her seat and offering it to Cordelia. "We were beginning to think you weren't gonna show."

Cordelia laughed and sat down, "just being fashionably late, guys."

"You look fabulous," Kerry exclaimed, "is your top new?"

"I got it the other day. You really like?"

"Cordy, it's wonderful on you. Totally shows off your figure. Did you not see all the guys in the room drop to their knees when you walked in?"

Cordelia smiled, "thanks, Shona." She leaned over and inspected the girls nail polish, "cool color."

"Oh, wow, you think so?" Shona exclaimed, pleased to have received a compliment off the leader of the Cordettes.

Cordelia nodded, leaning back in her chair, "so girls, who are we all planning to get to take us home?"

"Harmony's been making eyes at John Stevens," Kerry informed Cordy, "and I've got my eye on a certain muscle man."

Cordelia giggled, "no, you don't still have a crush on Steve! He's too, well, Arnold Swazchenegger. Muscles are good, but muscles like that?"

"Shona's been trying to make eye contact with that blonde. He's totally hot – and looks older than us," Harmony added, nodding at a guy behind Cordelia.

Cordelia didn't bother to turn around, she had spotted a cute guy who was smiling at her from across the room. "I think I found my guy," she said, smiling widely and winking at the boy.

Harmony and Kerry turned to look – "OH, GOD!" Shona hissed before Cordelia could point out the hottie she had chosen.

"What?" The brunette asked, annoyed.

"Blondies coming over!"

Harmony checked over Cordy's shoulder, "you're right! He's headed straight for us! – How's my hair?!"

"Hey! – I saw him first!"

"Girls, whoever he likes the best gets him," Cordy shrugged, "it's only fair to give him what he wants rather than fight over it."

"Agreed," Harmony said, grudgingly.

"Agreed," Shona sighed, straightening down her dress.

Cordelia looked to Kerry, "hey, I'm still set on Steve. Blondies not got enough muscles for my liking."

"Sssh!" Shona scolded, then she plastered on a big smile and looked above Cordelia's shoulder, "hi, there. Can we help you?"

Harmony grinned, "do you need someone to dance with?"

Cordelia turned around, "How about it, Cordelia?" The English accent drawled, while the eyes sparkled down at her.

"Spike," shock filled her face.

"That's right, baby, I'm back in town," he said winking. He offered her his hand, "dance?"

She was about to tell him to get lost or she'd set Buffy on him, but the envious looks on her friends faces, even Kerry's made her accept his hand.

"Just no, y'know, funny stuff."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Luv."

_Body to Body _

_Funk to Funky_

_We know how to rock your party_

He led her into the middle of the dance floor as the next song started, it was a funky slower-dance tune, with a really good beat, Cordelia hadn't heard it before but she began to move like she had been practising moves for the song all her life.

Cordy shivered a little at the coolness of the leather from his jacket on her bare skin, but let herself move even closer to the vampire. She knew she really shouldn't be doing this, but the intensity of the touch of his cool skin on her bare back was truly overwhelming.

_Mama said. Don't you play around town_

_But I just can't control myself _

_Picking up that boy tonight_

_Ain't gonna put him down 'till it feel all right_

_  
_Harmony's eyes widened, "they're getting kinda close, guys."

Spike had not had such a good time in ages. When he had took her on the floor to dance, this situation certainly hadn't come to mind. But now he craved more contact as she twisted in his arms and moved up against him to the beat of the music.

_  
People stop and stare_

_Cuz it's looking fair_

_Come on over baby let me show you how I care_

_It's getting hot in here_

_My biorhythm's jumping_

_Got my circulation pumping_

_We are_

_Body to body_

_Funk to funky_

_We know how to rock your party_

_Body to body_

_Funky to funky_

_We know how_

_We're wreckin' up your party_

_  
_Shona smiled, "I never really believed in that 'sex is foreplay' thing before.. but that, what else can it be described as but foreplay?"

_  
It's physical_

_Not just spiritual attraction_

_I hear you coming when I ring the dinner bell_

_Got my phazer set to stun_

_Now we're gonna have some fun_

_I got my people up inside_

_Baby wanna ride_

_Party's fairly jumping but we're gonna have to slide_

_I need a miracle_

_Turn it up a little higher_

_The roof is on fire_

_We are_

_  
Body to body_

_Funk to funky_

_We know how to rock your party_

_Body to body_

_Funky to funky_

_We know how_

_We're wreckin' up your party_

Spike's hands pulled her back around to face him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and met his lustful gaze evenly. His hands then slowly glided over her grinding hips to caress her curves through her fashionably discolored denim jeans.

_Body to body_

_Funk to funky_

_We know how to rock your party_

_Body to body_

_Funky to funky_

_We're coming in your house_

_We're wreckin' up your party_

_Struck out another line_

_Making an all time flow  
_

Cordelia's eye sizzled as she removed one hand from around the vampires neck and let it trail down his body. She smiled with satisfaction as he closed his eyes and let out a groan.

_  
My mamma said, to get things done. _

_You gotta go to school, ain't gonna have no fun. _

_My mama said, You're still too young. _

_You gotta slow it down, Ain't gonna have no fun. _

"Are you guys seeing this?!" Shona asked, exasperated.

"Cordy's gonna get some," Kerry sang quietly to the other two girls, watching Cordelia's embrace with the blonde.

_My mama said, to get things done. _

_You gotta go to school, ain't gonna have no fun. _

_My mama said, you're still to young. _

_You gotta slow it down, ain't gonna have no fun. _

_No, No._

_Cos we are. Cos we are. Cos we are  
_

The embrace continued until Spike's hands dropped casually below Cordy's waist, setting comfortably over her two back pockets. Cordelia smiled approvingly.

_  
Body to body_

_Funk to funky_

_We know how to rock your party_

_Body to body_

_Funky to funky_

_We're coming in your house_

_We're wreckin' up your party_

_Struck out another line_

_Making an all time flow_

Cordelia stepped away from Spike as the song finished, he smirked, "you dance good, Cheerleader."

She couldn't help the blush, she hadn't meant to get so carried away with Spike, especially dancing like THAT!

"You're not so bad, either," she commented with a shrug. A new song started and she spun on her heel, making her way back to the table. She didn't know why but being so close to Spike just didn't seem a good idea.

She sat down to three curious looks, which suddenly turned to smiles as she felt a cool hand on her shoulder.

"Wanna bust a move with me next?" Harmony asked shyly.

Cordy heard the vampire laugh behind her, "sorry, Pet, but I'm afraid me and Cordelicious are going to leave now."

"We are?" Cordelia asked, wrinkling her nose, "I don't remember agreeing to that."

His strong hands forced her to face him, "so agree now."

How could she refuse that look? Her lips curved into a smile, "well."

"Cordelia," he murmured softly.

"OK."

They didn't speak once they got outside, he had helped her put her jacket on and then she had followed him along the street.

He came to a stand still and turned to face her. She too, stopped walking.

"What now?" She asked.

"Y'know, with me comes a price to pay."

She looked to the ground, immediately assuming what that price was, and damning herself for agreeing to come with him. How could she be so stupid? … Something in her told her that she wasn't stupid, she just wasn't strong enough to resist his charms.

"You're going to kill me." She stated, looking at the floor.

He took a step toward her, and her head snapped up, "if that's the price, then I'll pay it. You'd just better be worth it."

He was snaking his head and smiling, "that's not it."

"Oh," she said, her shoulders beginning to relax. "Then –"

"Drusilla. When she finds out, you will die. But if I…" He trailed off, seemingly changing his mind.

"If you what?" She questioned.

".. If I gave you the strength to fight her off, then… there could be more of what we're about to do… a lot more."

She realised what he was offering her. Eternal life. He wanted to turn her. She wasn't exactly jumping at the chance to be a vampire, but if she'd be dead from Drusilla's rage, anyway, what had she got to lose? It didn't occur to her that if she were to walk away now, neither situation would have to happen… she was too lost in his eyes to even think that simple thought.

She smiled mischievously, "well, lets find out if it's good enough for that, shall we?"

"Where do you wanna go to do it?" He asked, his tone seductive and playful.

"You say the sweetest things," she cooed sarcastically, taking his cool hand and leading him down the first alley way they came too. "Here is fine." She shrugged off her jacket and let it fall to the floor.

He smirked, "some little princess you are."

She crossed her arms, "Queen C can get down and dirty with the rest of 'em. It's not un-heard of."

"Well, then," he said, reaching for her.

In less than the beat of a heart, she found herself sprawled on the cool, hard concrete, responding with ferocity to the kisses of the vampire.

The strong hands moved over her body rubbing her breasts through the top she wore. Their mouths did not break contact as she helped him rid her body of the annoying material.

"No bra?" He whispered in her ear, pulling away, his eyes gleaming down into hers.

Her eyes shone, "what? You want me to go put one on?"

He sat up, straddling her. She watched curiously as his eyes trailed down to her heaving breasts, he cocked his head to the side and looked like he was in deep thought. A cool hand placed itself on her right breast, and she couldn't stop herself from gasping as he plucked at her nipple.

The other hand followed, using the same torture on her left breast. "No," he whispered, "I like them bare."

"Spike," she moaned, closing her eyes and arching her back.

He stopped then, much to her annoyance. She opened her eyes and found him pulling off his leather jacket.

She grinned, "evening the scores are we?" She asked as he un-buttoned his dark green shirt, she reached up to help him.

For lack of patience they only managed to un-do some buttons before getting caught up with each others mouths.

Spike rolled Cordy on top of him, making it easier for him to un-buckle and slide off her jeans. He smiled at the sight of red silky panties. His practised hands then attempted to remove these barriers to get to what he was now craving for.

A hand stopped him, "not so fast, buddy-boy," she teased, before concentrating on releasing the energy she could feel building up inside his trousers.

She released him, and almost immediately after taking his large cock into her hand he groaned in pleasure.

She smiled, "and this, Spike, is why Cordelia Chase is so popular with the guys… she gives good head."

She teased the underside of his penis with the very tip of the tongue, just making ever so slight contact with his sensitive area in one light upward lick, he arched upwards. And she licked again, faster.

"Christ!" Spike managed as she licked more.

She then slowly took the tip of his cock into her mouth. He arched again, forcing more of himself into the warmth of her mouth. She released him, and licked the underside of his cock before taking more into her mouth.

Spike could feel his excitement growing, and at the back of the mind he wondered if she would release him or swallow as he ejaculated. He'd find out pretty soon, though as she began to suck harder on his cock, her tongue playing with him as she moved up and down.

"Cordy," was all he could manage, he groaned as he came, letting himself pour out into her mouth. She didn't stop sucking until his groans quietened down.

She released him and made her way up his body, planting little kisses randomly on him until she found his lips, her hands moving through his hair as he rolled them over, putting himself on top.

Still desperate to rid her off her panties, he ripped the material off her roughly, and she gasped at the snap of elastic against her leg. He gently fingered her outline, and she was tempted to beg for his touch.

Cordelia stopped running her hands through his hair when she felt his head sliding down her body. She raised her legs and slid them around the powerful shoulders that paused above her for just a moment.

She looked down at his sparkling eyes and whispered the one word that would tumble from her lips, "please." She was met with a wide smile and a look of pleasure.

He dipped and tasted her passion, which flowed from her like lava. She groaned with pleasure that his tongue was creating, but was unable to utter more than a low whisper of his name. That tortured sound was met by an even lower growl as the vampire too got frustrated with the waiting. He needed to be in her. Now.

He entered her warmth, and as they thrust together, he devoured his tongue in her mouth, enjoying the sensations.

Realising they were both close to coming, he pulled away from her mouth and began to concentrate on her neck.

He thrust deep into her for their final climax, and as he did his face changed and he wore his demon visage. She threw her head back as her eyes became glassy and unfocused. She cried out, vocalising her pleasure, while he sank his fangs deep into her neck. He spent his release into her as she rubbed his back and murmured to do it, to turn her. She wanted to be with him for eternity.

"Angel, are you OK?" Buffy's voice pulled the vampire out of is daze.

"Huh?"

"You keep getting distracted," she stated, trying hard to pretend she didn't care. "You don't have to stay and help with research… you could follow Cordelia's example."

"Buffy, Giles said you needed the help. There's more information on this demon we need to find out. I'm staying." He focused back on the large dusty book he held, not seeing the slayers satisfied smile.

Angel shuddered once again as a weird sensation went trough him. It kept coming and going and he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to determine the source of the strange feelings he kept getting. It came to him all at once, a blonde haired man dancing with a brunette who's face was hidden, and the sensation that was all too familiar. The sensation of awakening a new childe.

His eyes snapped open, "Spike." He growled.

"What?" Oz asked, speaking for them all, looking over at the vampire from where he was researching next to Willow.

"Spike's in town. I can feel him near-by. Most likely Dru's here too," he locked eyes with the slayer, "and he's finally decided to get himself a childe."

"I thought he turned loadsa vamps?" Xander questioned.

"Minions. Vampires to do his dirty work. A childe is something more special. You have to care about them to give them such a high status, and mine has just got one of his own. A female. - Brunette."

"Well, congrats on your new grandchilde," Buffy crossed her arms, "are you gonna kill her, or am I?"


	2. Rise Of The Queen

Title: Awakening The Queen (2/?)

Author: Gem C

Rating: NC-17

Spike hated to leave his beautiful childe before she even woke, but he had Drusilla to get back to. He was dreading explaining the female scent on him that he knew Dru would pick up on, as well as the fact she would have sensed he had turned someone.

He suspected she would be angry, she didn't like to share. At least he would be sure Cordelia was safe and out of Drusilla's reach for now. Even if she was in the sewers. A fact she wasn't going to be pleased with when she woke. Especially with her new sense of smell.

Now arriving at the crypt Drusilla had picked for them the night before, Spike watched a new problem appear, in the form of a certain slayer and his sire.

He waited until the couple had entered the crypt before following, stopping outside to listen.

"You can't be serious, My Angel, Spikey would never do such a thing," Drusilla's cool voice spoke to her sire angrily. "He knows I don't like to share."

"Didn't you sense it, Dru? When he turned her? Didn't you feel it?"

Dru didn't answer and Spike could almost see his sire shaking her, "Dru! Where is he?!"

"I'm right here, mate. Don't get your panties in a twist," Spike said casually, moving out of the shadows.

Buffy looked behind him, "where is she? … I can't wait to see what kinda loony you went for," she cast Dru a look, "considering your tastes."

Drusilla came forward, "is it true, Spike? You have a chide?"

Spike crossed his arms, "what do you think, Dru?"

She inhaled, "I can smell her."

Spike smirked, "doesn't she smell wonderful?" He asked, inhaling the air around him.

"I'm not sharing you, Spike," Drusilla warned.

"I'm afraid you're gonna have to, Pet."

A low growl erupted from Dru, she roughly shoved Spike to the side, "I'll find her, and I will kill her."

Spike didn't even make a move to stop the vampiress. Cordelia would be awakening soon and he had faith in Dru. Once she found Cordelia, which he had no doubt she'd do, she would be impressed. No one would be so cruel to kill such a rare vampire, one that he sensed she'd be.

Buffy crossed her arms, "well." She looked to Angel, "that saves us a job."

His sire was giving Spike a curious look. Spike grinned, almost seeing the cogs turning in Angel's head.

"What the matter, Angel?" He laughed, "she smell familiar?"

His sire came closer, and inhaled, just as Dru had done before. Trying to place the scent. It was a beautiful scent, so strong, and get so feminine. It suddenly clicked as he peered into Spike's eyes. He could almost see the girl within them.

"You didn't," Angel whispered.

Spike grinned, "oh, I so­­ did!"

"Uh, hello?!" The slayer cried, annoyed.

"Cordelia's not going to be hanging with you anymore, Pet," Spike started, not breaking his eye contact with Angel, "she's gonna be with me."

Buffy gasped when his words sunk in, "you bastard! One of my friends!" She reached for her stake, Angel's cool grip stopped her.

"Friends? You and Cordelia?" Amusement flickered in his eyes. "Besides, you're not going to stake one of my childer."

"Next thing you'll be telling me not to even bother killing **any** vampires," she huffed, heading out of the crypt. She stood before Spike, "you tell Cordelia, if she makes **any** trouble for me, I'm now allowed to kick her ass. And next time, Spike, Angel wont be here to keep me from using Mr. Pointy on you."

The two vampires watched the slayer go, childe turned to sire, "you should see her, Angelus, she's beautiful."

"Of course. Your first childer. - Each and everyone are special, but the first? The feelings extraordinary. That's why I couldn't let her stake you." Angel levelled his gaze on the younger vamp, "just no taking her out on a killing spree."

Cordelia raised her head, feeling like she had just had a sample of some happy pill. A very good one at that. She felt no heart beating in her chest, but never felt more alive. Her senses went wild. She could see and hear everything, even in the darkness.

The new vampiress pulled herself to her feet, and she spun on her heel, "Drusilla," she greeted, a small smile working it's way onto her strong face.

The elder vampiress stepped out into the dim light. Not saying a word.

Cordelia circled Dru, smiling evilly, "not happy to see me, Drusilla?"

"Spike is mine."

"Of course. I don't wish to take him from you, … but if he chooses me over you - all by himself - then I'm afraid four's a crowd, Dru."

Confusion flickered in front of Drusilla's face.

"Oh, you wanna know who the fourth is?" Cordelia's hand shot out and grabbed the vampiress by the throat. "I believe he goes by the name of Angelus."

Drusilla raised her arm to punch the younger vampire, but Cordelia knocked it away.

"Tut, tut, Drusilla," she tossed her head back and laughed, "jeez, old age is really catching up with you, Honey."

She let go of Drusilla's throat, the elder vampiresses eyes narrowed, "Spike chose you well," she smiled, a delicate hand moving to her throat, "but soon you will learn, Cordelia, not to mess with your elders."

"Dru!" Spike crossed his arms as he watched the vampiress enter the crypt, "you found her?"

Drusilla smiled, "Cordelia is lovely, Spike. But you are not for her to play with. I made that clear."

A flicker of concern sparked up in Spike's eyes, the sun would be up very soon, "where –"

"- Don't worry, precious," she took Spike's face in her hands, "she's gone to find her own play-mate. When the sun sets tonight, she'll find us, and we'll be a family again."

Spike pushed down Dru's hands, "I'm her sire here, Dru. And she is mine to do with as I please!"

Dru lowered herself to the floor, crossing her legs as she sat, "poor daddy," she cooed sarcastically, "baby didn't come straight home to him when she was born. Baby doesn't love daddy –"

"- Shut up, Dru!"

The vampiress watched as her love marched through into an adjoining crypt, her eyes sparkling as thoughts rushed through her head. "And baby isn't going to be around much longer, not when she brings my daddy home," she whispered.

Angel knew who it was the moment he heard the strong knock on the door. He could sense her. Apart of Spike, that seemed so familiar, and apart of himself… or rather Angelus would be more fitting, as she was evil.

Something brought him up from his bed, and to the door. His curiosity then urging him to open it. He wanted to see her, to know what she was like as a vampire. He opened the door. And he saw, she was beautiful as a vampire.

She stood there, in crumpled jeans and a glittery low back top, the outfit, he guessed, she had been wearing when she had been turned. Her hair was a dark brown wavy mess. Her eyes were dark and sparkled with pure evil. He watched her lick her blood red lips, the color far from painted on; blood dribbled down her chin. He had the strangest urge to lean forward and lick it off for her.

"Cordelia," he greeted, callously.

Slowly, a wide smile worked it's way onto her face, displaying her lovely white deadly teeth, "I think it's about time you swapped that for Cordy, Angel…"

She stepped forward into his apartment, stunned by her beauty, Angel had forgotten that she wouldn't need an invite.

"… And it's about time you swapped that for Angelus. What d'ya say?"

This is short, I know, but I want the next part to be good so I thought I'd post the above and work a bit more on the part to follow rather than have it as one long part.


	3. Defeating Angel

Awakening The Queen 3/?

She was so stunning he couldn't help himself. She just stared back at him with the same intensity. She leaned back suddenly, and kicked the door closed with her foot.

He watched fascinated as she began to move her hips to music only she could hear. Her lips moved and he strained to hear her words. "Let's get this party started."

It hit him what she was going to do. She was going to seduce him. To get Him back. To get her grandsire back. And the thing was; he wasn't sure he could resist.

And maybe that was OK. Maybe this one night she would get Angelus back. But for this one night, she'd be his. She'd be his first, and Angelus would just have to deal.

Before Angel knew what was happening he was taking off his clothes. Wanting to believe it was all down to hypnotism, he never left her dark gaze. The truth was through, it was all him.

She followed his example. Quickly starting to rid her body of all material.

A hand stopped her movements, leaving her topless, "slow." He whispered thickly.

She raised an eyebrow, "you think I'm gonna follow orders?" She asked throatily.

"You can't walk away from this anymore than I can, we may as well co-operate… then we can get to the making love part."

She snorted down laughter, "making love? Pathetic, Angel. All this is gonna be, is a good, **hard** fuck."

He moved forward swiftly and caught her face in his hands, "you can call it what you will, Cordelia, but to me it'll be making love – something which Angelus can never give to you. And he'll always hear that in the back of his mind; I'll never tire of telling him."

After a moment of holding his gaze, she nodded, "slow it is."

So he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips, slowly deepening it he finally took in the taste of human blood that tasted so sweet mixing with the succulence of her kiss.

He moved down to her neck, leaving a trail of enthusiastic burning kisses along the way. Just the touch of skin on lips set fire to both.

To the newly turned vampiress dislike she found herself groaning with pleasure at the simple kisses, feeling more than she had ever felt but yet craving for more closeness with the other vampire.

Finishing Angel's job of undressing himself, she fiddled with his belt, and when finally undoing it, his pants slipped to the floor. Her hands reached out and found his bare skin; not surprised at all that he had nothing on underneath.

Her hands caressed his skin as he took her breasts into his hands and tenderly massaged them, though his full concentration was still on her neck.

She finally took up his hard cock, which she began to stroke harder and quicker until his lips met hers.

Angel pushed her own pants down, glad their was no further barrier, he slipped a finger inside her and moved so extremely slow she couldn't take it - and with her new strength - pushed him up against the nearest wall, rocking her hips against his tantalizing hand, attempting to get more ecstasy from him.

He inserted another finger and she began to rock against him more. As her heat built inside her she arched herself against him as she plunged into bliss.

Their lips came together in a shameless kiss as she came down from her orgasm.

He wanted to touch her again, and moved to do so, but her vice-like grip caught his hand and she lowered herself.

Kissing the top of his cock, Angel leaned back and groaned. He continued to do so as she slowly took all of him into her mouth, sucking fiercely.

Her tongue tormented him and he felt himself get even more hot and bothered, if that was yet possible.

He pulled her up and spun her around, pressing her up against the wall. Slowly he entered her, her walls welcoming him, surrounding him.

For a moment, everything was still. Cordelia began to grind herself against his hips, and finally Angel allowed himself to thrust into her, capturing her mouth once more as he pulled out and back in again in a slow rhythm.

Angel was fast approaching climax; Cordy hiked her legs up around him, giving him more access.

She felt him throb inside of her and both became overcome with climaxes and yelled out in unity.

Cordelia, panting – not yet realising that now that pleasure came without the need of air – placed her feet on the ground and sighed before looking up into Angel's eyes.

He gulped and leaning forward, whispered in her ear, "you wont get that from Him," he said maliciously.

Her eyes narrowed, "you have the same body don't you," she said spitefully.

For a second, Angel smirked, "maybe. But he is incapable of love. I hope you like what you've created."

Ready with her comeback – which was no longer needed – Cordy watched, grinning, as the vampire's head snapped forward, and with a groan he lurched downwards, falling to his knees.

While he was yelling out in pain, Cordy made her way to the bed and lay down. Her eyes fixated on the hollering creature on the floor, clutching his head.

Her eyes glittered in excitement as the noise stopped, and a head rose. In his vampire visage, he turned to her, his yellow eyes taking her in as he stood.

"Angelus," she purred, welcoming him.

He leered at her, "Cordy."

Uh oh, ickle Scoobies, you had better run, run, run! …so what did you think? Reviews are more than welcome! lol


End file.
